We Don't Always Begin as We Plan to Go On
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: House/Chase SLASH Chase is married to Cameron but sleeping with House which leads to the break down of his marriage. How will Chase and House handle this new development? New summary. Better than it sounds!
1. Ch1 Part 1: Cheating

Cheating (set post series four – AU Chase and Cameron are married)

**Cheating**

House MD

Chase/House, Chase/Cameron, kinda-but-not Cameron/House

Rating – 15 for sexual situations (but not smutty)

Spoilers – brief spoilers for season four but nothing specific

Disclaimer – I don't own it – I'm not that brilliant

Summery – Chase and Allison are married but Chase's suspicions that Cameron still loves House are destroying them.

"Don't ask me again, Allison!" Chase yells at her as he walks off into the lift, leaving behind a desperate and upset Allison Cameron-Chase, a folder in her hand and a grim looking Dr Gregory House. It was one of His cases again and he was short handed; Thirteen was on holiday and Kutner was off 'sick' leaving Taub and Foreman and a very cranky House. But still he refused to ask for help and Chase was drawing a line, one which Cameron was close to crossing all for House's benefit.

"I'm sorry-" Cameron begins to apologise – for what it is unclear – to House when he shakes his head and walks off to his office where his two remaining fellows were currently theorising on their patient's rapid illness.

Later that night Chase and his wife sit at the table eating pasta not looking at each other. Allison doesn't ask again but she does leave after dinner, with him shouting after her that if she wants House she never should have married Chase.

And it's to House that she runs to. Crying in his office while he pours himself a drink and gulps it down. Did she bring this on herself, he sometimes wonders. Maybe he brought it on her, or maybe Chase did. Who knows? Who cares?

Finally when she's cried herself out and finished babbling about how 'this isn't working' and 'I love him so much' he leaves her sleeping on the sofa with a glass of water and a packet of asprin next to her (she always gets headaches after crying) – a kindness he wouldn't usually inflict on her except for what he's about to do.

Ten minutes later he is outside the Chase residence, knocking loudly on the door despite the fact it's nearing one o'clock. He knows Chase won't be asleep; he'll be waiting for the wife to come home or to call, like a good worried husband should. Predictably he answers within seconds, a phone to his ear and his shirt undone, his hair a mess from raking his hands through it in a gesture of stress.

"No, it's not her but I think I know where she is now, thanks Thirteen," Chase says to the person on the end of the phone and rings off, still staring at House. He steps aside as House barges indoors and looks around nervously before shutting the door. That's when House throws himself at Chase, knocking the man back against the wall and kissing him fiercely meeting no resistance. Soon he moves on to Chase's collar bone, biting down softly in the exact spot he knows makes Chase moan like he's about to orgasm. They've done this before – so many times – and it's not even awkward anymore. They both know each others kinks and turn-ons and no-go are; for example House hates his bum leg being touched unnecessarily during sex because it makes him think it's just a pity fuck, and Chase can't stand anyone touching the nape of his neck because he's unbearably ticklish there – but no where else.

Eventually they end up on the bed in the spare room – it's a little line Chase won't cross, he won't fuck House in his martial bed – spent and sweating and panting to regain their breath. House feels calmer, Chase feels guilty and sated.

"Stop destroying your marriage by blaming Cameron for you cheating on her with me." House says into the darkness.

"Huh?" Chase isn't really back on earth yet, still basking in post orgasmic bliss. House rolls his eyes and laments the loss of his cane because now he has to move in order to nudge Chase back to reality. He grunts in pain and House falls back on the bed.

"You accuse her of still having feelings for me, of cheating or some crap when you know it's not true. So quit it. If you can't stand the guilt then divorce her – but don't make her feel like a failure as a wife simply because you love fucking me."

They sit there is silence, the reality of the situation crashing down on Chase's head as he realises this could be the end of his marriage. A tear rolls down his cheek silently and House moves to get dressed and leave, no more words of wisdom to comfort the young Australian.

--MY FIRST HOUSE FIC! Please comment! -


	2. Ch1 Part 2: Decisions

Decisions

**Ch1 p2: Decisions**

- AN/ no House in this part but it's a key part of the story so PLEASE READ. Also, less Cameron after this part and much more Chase/House. Sorry it's so short! It should really have been posted as part of chapter one but I didn't know how people were going to react, my continuation does depend on if people read and like this story so PLAESE REVIEW-

She comes home the next morning – luckily, after House has left. Chase is suitably apologetic and Cameron is suitably wifely and does the very Cameron thing of forgiving him. They go on pretending for another week with Cameron avoiding talking about House or even the diagnostics department in any way while in Chase's company. He makes sure he's home every day before dinner and he compliments whatever she has cooked or ordered in, saying how nice her hair is and that she looks beautiful that evening.

They do not have sex.

Maybe it's because he's too guilty or she's too bitter, or maybe it's because she's on the verge of admitting to herself she never loved Chase like she loved House, and maybe it's because Chase is finally realising he can't lie to himself anymore – marriage, children, Cameron… this life was suffocating him. And the only thing that made him feel even the tiny bit like himself was House. A fact that he could laugh himself to tears with; oh the irony.

One day when he's feeling particularly shit because he's just watched a mother lose her daughter and get a grandchild she had no idea existed all in thirteen minutes, only to have her reject her grandchild because her husband is too Catholic to accept a child born out of wedlock, and then have the baby die in incubation. Alone. But hey – things like this happen, right? You just have to shrug it off or it'll kill you.

Today it was killing Chase.

Cameron came home late, a meeting had run on and there had been drinks afterwards. A much more pleasant thing, to have drinks with friends, than to come home to a husband who treated you like a stranger.

He was on the bed in the spare bedroom, the one in which he had fucked House in. Sitting in the dark. His eyes were blank, devoid of all emotion. He didn't even flinch when Cameron switched the bedroom lights on. Smiling in her wonderfully false manner she put her hands on her hips and walked into the room.

"What are you doing, Robert? I'm sorry I'm late, my meeting ran late and I just couldn't get away. It was really very irritating actually, Cuddy was going to put forth my latest suggestion but Harris, you know, the new board member with balding blond hair? Anyway, Harris interrupted and started going on about –"

"Alison." Chase said, getting up from the bed and stopping her mid-flow. "we can't do this anymore." He told her, a deep sadness in his voice.

"I know, but maybe if we both-" Cameron began in a small voice, but her husband interrupted her, shaking his blond head.

"What? Pretend even more? No. I think… I know, I want a divorce."

Cameron gulped, her expression frozen on a pleading-sincerity that he suspected was faked. Then without a word she turned around and walked into the master bed room, closing the door gently but firmly. Chase got the message – it was finally over.

PLEASE REVIEW

Next chapter should be some flash backs leading up to part one. Please tell me what you think! What you want and stuff…

ALSO: A shout-out to:

Saya – thanks for your support!

And also to:

TombeDeLaLune: don't worry, more about their past coming up. Sorry about the short chapters! Thanks! 


	3. Part 3: Confessions

P4: Confessions

P3: Confessions

In the end it's Cameron who files for the divorce. It takes three months for her to realise that even if Robert came crawling on his hands and knees begging her to take him back, she still wouldn't have him. She comes to this conclusion while drinking with Foreman, who, as only good friends who have seen each other at their worst can, told her she had to get over Chase or get drunk. She ends the night trying to blow him, but never gets further than groping his hip bone before he gently removes her hand and guides her to a toilet where she proceeds to empty her stomach. He drives her back to her flat, or rather a flat of one of the nurses that had been advertising for a flatmate, and tucks her up, kissing her softly on the forehead and whispering "we can just forget this ever happened, Cameron," to her before leaving.

In the morning she files the papers.

They go on, like normal (Chase and Cameron avoiding each other, Foreman telling them both the truth when he is forced to, Wilson being House's crutch, and Chase secretly shagging his ex-boss) until one day just a few short weeks before the divorce is finalised Cameron discovers House's dirty little secret: Chase.

"How long has it been going on?" She demands angrily, flying into House office. His newest little Ducklings are treating their latest patients, Chase is at a conference in Michigan and Foreman is covering House's clinic hours. She's upset, the news made her heart stop, but it also made her realise she never loved Chase like she should have done, and maybe that's more upsetting than actually realising that you've been taken for a fool by your boss who you respect and love, and by your husband who was also your co-worker and confidante for years before that.

"It? What's 'it'? You'll be to be more specific." House tells her from where he is sat at his desk, that stupid ball in his hand; going up and down and up and down. That ball makes her think of Chase, is he that ball? With House one minute, up in the air the next? Was she the air? The ball kept falling back into House's hand then being bounced back up into the air only to have it fall again as if repelled (although she knows it's really gravity) like a bad metaphor for her marriage.

"How long have you been fucking Chase?" she bites back bluntly. The ball falls into House's hand for one last time and he sits up, the ball still clenched in his grasp as if laughing at her – he's mine now. Exactly which 'he' she thinks it is she doesn't rightly know.

"Oh. Do you want the truth or a sugar coated lie to make you feel less of a failure as a woman?" House asked in his normal half mocking half sarcastic tone.

"The truth." Cameron tells him without missing a beat. He doesn't blink and he doesn't look away.

"The night he found out you had filed for a divorce. He was drunk and upset and I took advantage of him – he really wants you back." House told her.

Cameron bit her lip, wishing she could believe that especially after her drunken attempts at seducing Foreman, but she knew it was a lie. Just like everything else was lately. "Thanks," she tells him softly, waiting until he nods and looks away before adding, "but I want the truth."

House looks at her – he really looks at her. He takes in her beautiful porcelain skin, her amazing bone structure and her spectacular eyes and sees her as she really is, another human put on this earth with no idea how to survive it, just waiting to be killed off so they can discover if all their 'belief' really meant anything. He answered her honestly, knowing the owed her at least this.

"_Have you heard the happy news yet, Greg?" Wilson asked, walking into House's home with barely a knock or hello._

"_Well it can't be that Santa's actually real because I was a bad boy last year and I still got presents. Or that my leg is miraculously healed because I'm pretty sure that 'tingly' feeling in my leg is pain softened by the copious amount of vicodin I swallowed." House snarked._

"_No. For once this doesn't involve you or mythical creatures." Wilson told him dryly._

"_Then why would you assume I'll be interested?" House asked, arching an eye brow as his friend produced House's coat. "What's this for?"_

"_You. You're going to come with me and Amber to congratulate Cameron and Chase on their engagement."_

_In shock House had let Wilson help him with his coat and made few if any comments on the way, which Amber had noticed and suggested to Wilson that they check his pulse in case he had died._

_Once at the new Chase (or was it Cameron-Chase?) house, House became vocally biting, kissing Cameron on the cheek (while telling her she should get her blood compared to Chase's just to make sure they weren't really brother and sister) and shook Chase's hand without looking at him. For three long tedious hours he managed to ignore the 'happy couple', drink copious amounts of champagne (to go with his copious amount of vicodin!) and eventually found an opportunity when Cuddy gave her gift to Chase and he went to put it in the spare bedroom. House followed him inside._

"_House! God, you scared me." Chase jumped when his ex-boss came into the dark room. House switched on the light and shut the door, turning the lock. This made Chase nervous, and the laughed slightly, asking what the older doctor was doing._

"_I'm giving you my present. I understand that's a tradition among couples who decide to commit to each other."_

"_Right," Chase agreed. _

"_I understand my gift is something you want a lot, in fact, I would say you desire it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Me." The next thing he knew his mouth was being crushed beneath House's, his shirt was being undone and a hand was making its way into his pants. _

_Next came panting and caressing and stroking, thrusting and moaning and cumming. Then came guilt, remorse, and misery._

"_Is that why you did this? Today, of all days? Because you can't stand to see anyone around you happy?" Chase had asked as House pulled on his own trousers._

_House didn't answer. Because even after his small seduction, it was still Chase who was the one who was engaged, the one who had to carry around the guilt._

When House had finished his little tale, Cameron nodded, looking a little shocked but she wasn't angry anymore.

"Why didn't you go to Chase with this?" House wanted to know.

"Because he would have lied to me." Cameron admitted.

"I lied to you, too."

"Yeah but I would have believed him." She smiles sadly. "Besides, this way I got to see if you really care about him or not."

"What's the verdict, Doc?" House said bitchily.

"You must care for him a lot – you were lying to me to protect him so he might have a chance to patch things up if he really wanted to." She analysed, putting a scowl on House's face, meaning that she was correct in her assumption. It gave her a little peace of mind.

"Or maybe I don't care about him at all!" House theorised.

"No. I know you, Gregory House, and I know that you love him. Be happy. Just, for once in your life be happy." Cameron said, and it sounded like goodbye.

XxxxX

PLEASE COMMENT!

Cheers to Saya, TombeDeLaLune, and Streifenhoernchen for reviewing!!


	4. Part 4: Everything has it's beginings

Ch4 – House/Chase

Ch4 – House/Chase

**--please remember to comment. Lack of a response really depresses a writer and does not encourage creativity--**

Apologies there is a shift of p.o.v during this.

**Everything has it's beginnings**

**P1 – The Interview**

Doctor Robert Chase arrived at the interview for the position as fellow of Doctor Gregory House at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital believing he was fully prepared for anything the Dr House would send his way. This belief, however, was soon crashed and by the end of a ten minute 'interview' Chase felt like his whole life had been trampled on and handed back to him without so much as a 'hello, how are you'.

It began with a knock on the door. On a glass door through which he could clearly see Dr House seated at a desk with many files in front of him. All of which he was conveniently ignoring in favour of playing with what Chase believed to be a Gameboy of some type. Irritation swelled up as a second knock was ignored and when the forth knock wasn't taken any notice of Chase decided to just go on in. Standing in front of his potential boss, Chase was suddenly nervous. He mock-coughed and held out his hand, smoothly introducing himself. Finally after a few uncomfortable moments House sighed and put down his games device and looked up at Chase, who, upon realising that House was not about to shake his hand, dropped said hand and pressed it to his side, effectively removing the sweat and stopping any shakes.

"I, um, I knocked, a couple of times." Chase began hesitantly.

House looked from the door that Chase had gestured at and back to Chase and nodded. "I know. I heard you. I'm crippled not deaf."

Chas frowned in confusion. "But why if you heard me didn't you.-"

"Because I assumed you'd either give up and leave me in peace therefore removing the necessity of me having to interview you or you would come in on your own initiative, and consequently show that a) you had a death wish that is occasionally required with this job, and b) you actually had any initiative and wouldn't just give up at the first hurdle. Congratulations, you passed. When can you start?" House asked. The tone of voice suggested that he was mocking Chase but his eyes were sincere. Chase couldn't decide if his eyes or his mouth were the liars or maybe neither and House was a mad-man. The latter seemed to be more likely and was backed up by a substantial amount of rumours and gossip.

"You're giving me the job because I walked though the door?" Chase asked slowly, still confused and unsure.

"Yes." House agreed. "And no. I'm giving you the job because your father made a phone call. Brilliant man, Dr Chase." House said, his voice was that of a man just talking to fill time, not telling any truths or revealing any lies. Just chitter-chatter.

"Don't you want to see my credentials?" Chase asked, uncertain about this tern of events. By becoming a doctor he had hoped to make his father proud, and to this day he realised he still fell short of whatever yard-stick he was being held up against. He had wanted to get this job, partially, because of his father's respect for House and his mind but knowing that his father was actually the reason he was here at all felt a little like he was a five year old being placated by the adults. For a second he felt like he didn't want the job at all, after all.

"Well I assume you graduated from some sort of medical school?" House bit back dryly and phrased it insultingly close to a question. Chase nodded automatically and House replied with a bright sarcastic "good!"

"So my father got me this job?" Chase asked, needing to clarify.

House rolled his eyes. **oh God, this one has Daddy-Issues!** He thought to himself over dramatically. "I didn't say that. I said it was because he had made a call. And the whole glass-door-knocking thing. Add that to the diploma and you're are practically over-qualified for the position!" He said sardonically as he swallowed two vicodin, not missing the way his new employee's gaze followed the pills. **Not gonna last long! **He sing-sand quietly in his head. Chase was already eyeing up the door like it was his only escape to sanity. "Look, if nepotism makes you uncomfortable then that's good, it doesn't sit well with me either. But if you are going to walk out of this amazing job offer – an offer you know is amazing or you never would have applied for it, you and god knows (and by God, I mean the Devil, other wise known as Dr Cuddy the hospital administrator) how many other applicants, many of whom have offered to kill people to get a position here – probably literally, just because of your father then go ahead. But if you stay and take this chance to prove to me that you are worth the honour of working under me then it might just benefit you. So, which is it going to be?"

With one last longing look at the glass door, Chase made his decision. "I'll stay. That is, if it's alright with you." He added suddenly.

"Good. No more interview then. God I hate interviews." House said as he swept all the (unread) files into the bin positioned perfectly at the end of the desk. "Your hired. Now, go find me Wilson, I'm missing lunch!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Let me know what you guys think of my little walk back in time. I promised back story now here some of it is and it wouldn't stop bugging me and let me go to sleep until I wrote it down so I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRECIATE IT and therefore give me lots and lots of COMMENTS and encouragement. Comments equal more story, lets not pretend otherwise. Because sometimes I feel like it's just not worth writing anymore. Oh well.

So. Sorry it's not very slashy, but at least there is no Cameron. And slashy tensions build up and explode at Cameron and Chase's engagement party, which you have already seen.

THANKS VERY MUCH TO

TombeDeLaLune

And

Streifenhoernchen


	5. Part 5: HOUSE

As requested: House's POV

As requested: House's POV

(maybe a bit OCC – never written from House's POV before!)

House wasn't exactly sure when he started having sexual thought about Robert Chase. It might have been from the very first moment he had walked through the glass doors, "_You're giving me the job because I walked though the door?"_ It made House smile to think of that memory. In his head it was labelled 'day one, confused Australian'. Or maybe it was after Cameron slept with Chase that first time when she's been all pumped upon Crystal Meth and running from the fact that she may have HIV. That had certainly been a twinge of jealousy House had felt that day, although of course he had brushed it off at the time as jealousy because Chase got laid and he hadn't. Jealousy because Chase had the luxury of being able to sleep with co-workers and not have to worry about the stability of the team or sexual harassment lawsuits or hurting Cameron's feelings the next day. If anything it had probably been the other way around! Or maybe it was when House found out that Chase's dad was dying, or the day he screwed up because Chase had found out that Chase's dad was dead, or when he'd been exposed at Vogler's spy, or that day he's made the joke about the hooker or the gambling as reasons why house borrowed the cash from Wilson. His smile had lit up the room that day…

No, House didn't remember when he had had his first impure thought involving Chase, but he remembered the first day he admitted to himself that he actually cared about, was attracted to, and was proud of Chase. It had been the day he had fired him. The day that Chase had left to be the grown up capable doctor that House had been training him to be.

You're firing me because I yelled at you… No. No, I'm firing you because I love you, and if I keep you with me any longer it'll be because of that, not because you need to be here. I've taught you all I can.

Of course, even after they had slept together House hadn't admitted any of that to Chase. In fact, after the first time…

flashback

(The morning after the engagement party)

"_You can't tell her!"_

_Chase had burst into House's badly lit office the morning after the… incident at his and Cameron's engagement party to confront the hung over Dr House._

_House barely spared his panicked ex-employee a look before swallowing two vicodin with the help of some water. The cheep vodka he had consumed after screwing Chase thoroughly in the spare bedroom of Chase and Cameron's new apartment had made his throat into sandpaper by the time he had woken up his morning. Last night was pretty much a blur, he remembered arriving and drinking a few and fucking Chase and then drinking some more… and then singing? Or maybe that had been Wilson. House was pretty sure he had freaked his best friend out with his honestly. For all House knew he could have slept with both Chase and Cameron last night! But from Chase's reaction this very early morning (House had ended up sleeping if off in his office) he really doubted that._

"_Wasn't going to." He said shortly._

_Chase calmed down a bit. Unfortunately for House 'a bit' mean switching on the lights and pacing back and forth, pausing occasionally to run a hand through his ridiculously pretty blond hair._

"_It would kill her, Chase whispered at one point._

"_No, it wouldn't. Cancer would kill her – or at least weaken her enough so something else could kill her, maybe Lupus she is so fond of Lupus. It would hurt her. But she would get over it, unlike cancer and Lupus."_

"_It would devastate her! She loves me and she used to love you!"_

"_No she used to think she loved me – really it is just a crush. And I notice you didn't say that you love her and it was all 'just a mistake'." House said, trying to put on an Australian accent but it came out wrong, sounding more German, or perhaps English? He couldn't tell over the thumping of his headache._

"_I do love her and it was a mistake. One that won't happen again. And I'm Australian NOT BRITISH!" Chase said before he slammed the door and left House to his misery._

_Two days later the five of them (Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, and House) had been sat at a table at a fund raising event for the free clinic. House had only turned up because Cuddy had promised him no clinic hours for a month. With three people on the table knowing about 'the incident', it had made for a very interesting evening. Chase was still pretending to hate him, Wilson really did hate him, Cameron was paying hostess and Foreman was being Foreman; the only one at the table who wouldn't be affected by the secret. But even though Chase was still playing the wounded victim, every few minutes he'd steel a glance at House from under his blond lashes. His pulse raced when House 'accidentally' leaned into him in order to reach the salt and he literally caught his breath when House's leg made contact with his own. The blame in Wilson's hypocritical eyes lessened during the duration of the meal, he could clearly see that big-bad Doctor House hadn't been seducing pure-minded Catholic straight boys with fiancées. It was very much a two way street!_

_House got board of his little demonstrations and moved on to The Big One. He swapped seats with Wilson while he danced with Cuddy, which meant he was directly opposite Chase. House moved his good leg so Chase could feel it as his foot started to climb the inside of his leg, to the thigh and higher until House's show was caressing the highest point of Chase's thigh. So far he hadn't moved but House broke the spell by mentioning that Cameron and Foreman were on their way back to the table with the drinks. Chase stood up with a jolt and made his way to the mens room, muttering something about needing to pee, but politer because after all, he'd been rich once. House hid a smirk and made his apologies to Cameron and Foreman and made his way to the bathroom, following his ex-fellow._

_When he had arrived in the bathroom Chase had been splashing his face with cold water. Upon seeing House he begun angrily, "what was that about!"_

"_I think you know." House said, wanting Chase to confront this instead of running away all the time, hiding behind 'mommy' (Cameron)_

"_No. All I know is you are a mad man." Chase said._

"_Yeah but I'm great between the sheets." House agreed._

"_I wouldn't know." Chase bit back._

"_Yeah, sorry. We never got that far, did we? It was more kinda on top of the sheets and against the wall…" House said as he stepped closer to Chase, loving the soft hitch of the other man's breath and the quickening of his pulse that told him Chase was turned on by this. Maybe it was the risk of getting caught? Or the ability to get away with this right under Cameron's nose… maybe without Cameron things would be different (a thought which would plague House after the demise of Cameron and Chase's relationship over a year later)._

"_I thought we said we weren't going to do this again?" Chase said, practically moaning as House's hand stroked his chest through the material of his dress-shirt._

"_No, you said we shouldn't do this again. I'm all for repeats." House corrected the blond as his hand drifted downwards caressing Chase through his trousers. "You didn't actually come in here to pee did you because-"_

"_No! No." Chase quickly denied, blushing slightly before admitting his real purpose. "I came in here to jerk off."_

_He swallowed. The air in the men's room was thick with sexually tension. House smiled an unpleasant smile that promised all kinds of forbidden pleasures to come. "Good." He said, and pulled Chase into one of the stalls…_

Today House had affectively disillusioned Cameron of the last two years of her life and probably caused Chase to hate him. In fact House was surprised when three o'clock came and Chase hadn't been in to punch him or yell at him. Maybe ICU had been busy but maybe Chase didn't know… But House needed to know what was going on inside his blond lover's mind. So he hobbled over to ICU only to find Chase was sat at a desk filling out paperwork. One look at House and Chase's eyes darkened and House knew the 1) Chase knew, and 2) there was hope after all.

"Come on. I'll take you back to mine. We need to talk." House said tiredly, pleased to see Chase comply after a seconds thought.

Xoxoxoxo COMMENT!

Thanks to:

Saya – cheers! Nice to see you are still with me.

Veri – Hi and thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!

Streifenhoernchen – Thanks! It was my fave. Line to write. I wish we could have see Chase's real interview with House, I was always curious. I think it should have been alluded to more in the series, the fact that Chase had been with him longer.


	6. Part 6 Meaning

Part 6 -

Part 6 – Meanings

"_Come on. I'll take you back to mine. We need to talk."_

Chase followed House home in his car with House on his motorbike. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other man's driving (after all who wouldn't trust a cripple in chronic pain high on vicodin riding a motorbike in the dark?) but he needed an escape root is things got ugly or if he needed to leave because House wanted him out. He trusted House – despite what everyone thought (that he was just an ass-kisser) he really did trust the man, his medical opinion and his personal opinion (about other people, not himself), but he did not trust House's moods, even with a 'safe' amount of vicodin in his system.

They arrived at House's apartment and House let them in, and without any pleasantries (which was very 'House' of him) he turned to face Chase and started their discussion. "Where have you been sleeping with you and the missus split?"

"A park bench near the hospital." Chase answered. House gave him an 'oh be reasonable it's not like I'm impressed by your sarcasm' look and Chase relented. "A motel."

House nodded, he had expected as much. Chase wasn't close to many people outside of work, all his school friends were still in Australia. Cameron was in the processing of divorcing him so their home was out of the question, and because she was female she would get the martial home. Foreman wouldn't put up with Chase for more than a night even if Chase could find it within himself to ask the other doctor – who had said on many occasions that he hated Chase – to stay at his. And his newest ducklings would have spilt in fifteen minutes, maybe not on purpose but it would have eventually reached his ears. That left Cuddy – who Chase wouldn't dream of asking especially since he knew she probably knew the reason for the divorce and would naturally take Cameron's side (both of them being female and hormonal) and Wilson would have definitely have told him if Chase had been crashing at his, let alone the fact that House would have had a very PMS-ing Amber banging on his door and coldly threatening his life if he didn't sort Chase out. Which only left House, and Chase had not been round since Chase and Cameron had decided to get a divorce, House was sure he would have noticed that.

"So you told her. About our… about us." Chase said, admitting he knew about Cameron and House's little talk. He avoided eye contact with the older man and sat down on the sofa next to him, ignoring the look that translated 'I'm a cripple so I'm allowed to sit, and this is my home, but no one said you could sit'.

"About our relationship?" House rephrased it helpfully.

Chase cast him an unsure glance under his eyelashes. "We have a relationship? Wow and all this time I thought you were just fucking me because you could. And hey, if it screws with my mind and ruins my marriage then that's just bonus points, isn't it?" Bitterness seeped into his tone. Not because he blamed House for the divorce, he never should have married Cameron in the first place, any idiot could see it would fail. They both loved someone else, the same someone else. Which was the real reason why he was bitter now. He loved House but did House really love anyone?

"Don't blame me for breaking up your marriage." House said quietly in a hard voice. He was tired to repeating himself.

"I don't… it's just, you knew I was engaged when you first slept with me. I always figured you did it because I was engaged." Chase admitted.

"Yeah, great theory. Remind me why I fired you again?" He responded sarcastically, tossing back a few vicodin.

Without really thinking about it Chase went for House's leg and started massaging the mussels through his trousers while talking. "You fired me because you had taught me all you could and you had realised I was competent enough of a doctor to move on."

"Uh huh. You sound like Wilson, always making me out to be far more altruistic than I am. How do you know I didn't just fire you because I finally go board of having you around?" House suggested, flexing his leg underneath Chase's talented hands.

"Yeah the whole seeking me out after firing me and sleeping with me frequently kind of undermines your reasoning on that scale."

House shrugged. He left the silence stretch as Chase worked on his leg, broken by Chase when he realised House wasn't going to say anything more.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing while I give you a free massage?" Chase asked.

"I can pay you if it makes you feel any better?" House suggested, amused. Chase sighed and let go of the other man's leg and went to stand up. House stopped him though, he leaned in and grabbed Chase's arm while he was unbalanced bringing Chase's weight down on top of him. Both winded and panting they looked into each others eyes, and for a tense moment Chase felt like House was going to kiss him and knew he would let him, and they'd end up fucking with Chase leaving in the early hours of the morning feeling a little bit used.

"Do you want a relationship with me?" House suddenly asked, breaking the mood.

"What!" Chase froze in place and House shifted slightly to accommodate his leg in their new position.

"It's not a trick question. I'm offering you a once-in-a-lifetime offer of an attempt at a relationship with me. I mean, we both realise it won't be easy, I'm bitchy and drugged up and you're young and a complete ass kisser which isn't a bad thing, trust me, but it does mean that-"

"Yes." Chase interrupted him. He was grinning and he saw hope flare in House's eyes for a brief moment before they were kissing, soft and violent and passionate and full of the promise of tomorrow.

…

Later Chase remembered the first time he had sexual thoughts about his boss. It had been the night of his interview. He'd dreamed all types of sexual situations (all but one of which he had now experienced with House) and woke up excited and scared and oh-so very alive. That was the day his life in America, his new life, had really begun. The day he fell in love with Gregory House. And now here he was, years later sleeping next to House with his ex-bosses good leg thrown over his own, anchoring him down, and his own arm wrapped around House's torso as the other man slept peacefully. Beautifully.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X Please review X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Thank you, guys for reading. Especially the below people who reviewed the previous chapter!

TombeDeLaLune – thanks! Keep on reading!

GaVliegeren – cheers. I hope you like this chapter too!

Saya – yey you are still with me!

Veri – Chase has the best expressions! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well, it was softer though.

Mild Peril – Thanks. You wrote a very full review which was very helpful. Hopefully I'll get round to writing about how Cameron found out. I know I skip over some stuff and I'm sorry, I can't write as fast as I think which equals typos and leaving out stuff sometimes but that's life! Thanks very much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Streifenhoernchen – German accent. You do German I'll do English since I'm pretty sure living in England my whole life means I have an English accent! Cheers.

AND thanks to

Sorafrosty, who reviewed an earlier chapter. Cheers, Sora!


End file.
